Spirit Seekers
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: What happens when five American Paranormal Investigators who are HP fans get thrown into HP?Nyra,the leader has gone from 15 to 11 with the rest of her friends and has caught the attention of a certain Malfoy.Why is he being so kind to her?Can she keep her real identity a secret?Can she stop things from happening?Will her new mood color changing eyes give everything away?OOC Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except My OC's. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames. **

Nyra Drake was packing up her white backpack. Her hair thick and shiny blood red curly hair had been brushed to silky softness. She felt her fluffy white cat rub up against her legs and purr. The cat then leapt up onto the countertop and proceeded to stare at Nyra with one brown and one blue eye.

"Hey Frost," Nyra smiled and scratched his ear. The white cat purred.

Nyra smiled and kept packing her bag. It was 7:00 am and the fifteen year old girl was getting ready to go to Lexington High School. Finally she zipped up her backpack, put on a light gray winter coat with a fur lined hood and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"By mom I'm off to school!" She yelled up to her mother who was working in her office upstairs.

"Have a good day Nyra!" Her mother called back as the redhead walked out the door.

Nyra walked in her white boots that had black laces tie up the front. She also wore dark blue jeans tucked into the boots, a black tank top and a bright purple sweater that matched her eyes, revealing her shoulders. Red, orange, yellow and brown leaves crunched under her feet. Looking up she saw a boy. Her age, pale like her, very light brown eyes and medium length curly black hair.

"Hey! Nate!" Nyra called and jogged up.

Nathan turned around and smiled, they had been best friends forever.

"Blow it up." Nathan said and held out his fist. Nyra lightly hit it and they both made exploding noises.

"Is the Researcher for Seeking Spirits ready for the investigation tonight?" Nyra asked.

"Is our lead investigator ready?" Nathan teased, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I am always ready." Nyra said a smirk on her face.

"Really? Because when we were in Kings highway Inn you screamed so loud I swear for a second I thought you were being murdered." Nathan copied Nyra's smirk.

"I was at the top of the stairs, something breathed right by my hair. It was so strong it blew my hair and in caught me off balance and I fell. I had every right to scream." Nyra accused him.

"Yeah well you're hopefully not going to get pushed down the stairs at Lizzie Borden Bed and Breakfast." Nathan said.

"Lizzie Borden, that sounds familiar." Nyra said, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember. "Oh yeah." She said and then began to jump up and down slightly as if she was doing jumping rope.

"Lizzie Borden took an axe."

"Gave her father forty whacks."

"Once she saw what she had done."

"Gave her mother forty-one."

"Yeah well that's the song." Nathan said. "And yes she did kill her parents. She actually got acquitted and got away with it. Well she was suspected and the evidence was really strong against her but she still got away with it. Now Lizzie Borden's Bed and Breakfast is on 92 Second Street Fall River, Massachusetts 02721. We have gotten a request to investigate. A little fact is that Lizzie's great aunt drowned three of her children fifty years earlier. One kid survived. This all happened on the same property. It is known for hot and cold breezes or stagnant air, shadows, lights, feelings of happiness or sorrow and some people have been physically attacked." Nathan finished

"So basically a routine mission for us?" Nyra asked. Nathan nodded. "Alright but I'm staying on the first floor." Nyra said which made Nathan crack up.

Looking over Nyra saw the Bus pull to a stop on their street. The two of them walked down the aisle and sat down in the back with their friends, twin brother and sister Zack and Crisis and their other best friend Sam.

"You guys excited for the investigation tomorrow night?" Zack asked excitedly. He was tan; he had cat green eyes, and short dark blonde hair. He was also the team's tech manager.

"Don't say anything about the investigation, you know that Zack." Crisis said to her twin brother. She was clairvoyant, which is someone who can sense spirits, and the team's resident psychic. She was tan like her brother, dark green eyes and blonde hair that went down to her lower back.

"Well our website has gotten a lot of hits." Zack said, changing the subject.

"Well we our hard to stay away from." Sam said, his light blue eyes shining behind his glasses with amusement. He was tanner than Nyra and Nathan; he had black framed rectangle glasses and medium length brown hair. He was also the team webmaster

"I heard that. This one comment I read said I was the best looking member on the team." Zack boasted.

"That comment was left by you." Sam chuckled.

Nyra, Crisis and Nathan burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright you got me." Zack laughed.

There was a silence. Nyra decided to break it.

"Favorite Harry Potter student and why. Nathan, go!" The redhead said pointing to her friend.

"Uh..." Nathan stammered trying to think quickly. "Fred or George because they make me laugh." He turned his brown gaze to Sam.

"Neville Longbottom because he is like the geek who doubts himself but when he believes he achieves." On that last word Sam fist pumped. Crisis took the question next.

"Cedric Diggory, because he's such a good sport, and he is really a good looking guy." Everyone laughed a little at her. Crisis just smiled.

"I like Ginny in the beginning because when she was all worried about her crush on Harry it was very funny." Zack said. Sam, Nyra and Nathan laughed. Crisis playfully punched him on the arm.

"My favorite student would have to be Draco Malfoy because, he turns out good in the end, and he's a good Quidditch player and he is really cute. At the end not at the beginning." Nyra said, making her friends chuckle.

"I swear at the beginning he was a young, miniature blonde Dracula." Nyra said.

"You know he really did." Zack said.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

Soon the bus came to a stop. The five friends got up and slowly walked down behind the other students off the bus.

School day rolled by. The Spirit Seekers team received 'good luck's and 'I'll be watching's. The friends stayed after school to finish their homework, which Sam and Nyra finished first. They were huge brainiacs. Zack finished last. He may be the tech manager but when it came to history, English and the Japanese language, he knew next to nothing. They grabbed their gear they kept in the empty locker in between Zack's and Crisis's. Once they were ready they walked out of school and down the road to catch the public bus.

Once they were inside the dinner they set up base at the main dining area. They set up four cameras. One in Lizzie Borden's bedroom, another on the couch where her father was found dead, in the mother's bedroom and at the top of the stairs.

"Alright we all know what we're doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to feel around upstairs, see if I can feel anything." Crisis said, night vision camera in hand.

"I am going to look around the kitchen, see if maybe the spirits will move anything." Sam said, also with a night vision camera and a EMF detector. EMF stands for Electromagnetic Frequencies which spirits are said to give off.

"I'm going to sit on the couch and see if I can catch any EVP's."Nyra said, holding up her recorder. EVP stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena. Basically it allows spirits to talk.

"I'm going to poke around the bedrooms with this thermal detector." Zack said, holding the device in hand. A thermal detector detects hot and cold spots.

"And I'm going to keep watch at base right here." Nathan said and sat down in a chair, looking at the monitor that showed all the cameras stationed around the building.

The five split up. Nyra walked down the hall, only being able to see through her night vision camera. She found the couch where Lizzie Borden's father was murdered while he was taking a nap. Nyra sat down on the couch, looking through the camera she saw the other camera pointed at her. Nyra turned on the EMF.

"Hello Mr. Borden my name is Nyra and I just want to ask you a few questions." Nyra said out loud.

"How are you?" Nyra asked. She looked around the dark room, listening. She definitely felt like she was being watched. She felt the hair stand up and she felt goose bumps on her skin.

"Are you trapped here?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"Do you like it here?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Nyra asked her final question and waited for a response. When nothing came she picked up her camera and got off the couch.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Borden. I'm sorry if I bothered you." Nyra said respectfully and walked out of the room to the kitchen where Nathan was sitting.

"Hey Nyra. While you were sitting on the couch asking questions, you'll never guess what I caught." Nathan said excitedly and pulled up some footage of Nyra sitting on the couch.

It looked like she just sat down. Suddenly Nyra saw a little ball of light fly down onto the cushion next to her.

"Did you see the orb right there?" Nathan pointed to the cushion.

"Yes I did. I think Mr. Borden sat next to me." Nyra said excitedly. She plugged her recorder to some head phones. "Let's just see if he talked to me." Nyra put the headphones on her head and settled down into the chair next to Nathan.

Nyra listened. To the audio and after she asked her first question she heard a raspy voice whisper.

"I'm alight...Ms." Nyra's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly.

However all her other questions were unanswered. Then when she left she heard after her voice another response.

"Have a good night... nice young lady." Nyra gasped in surprise. It was such an intelligent, clear response.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nate you've got to listen to this." Nyra said excitedly, putting the headphones on his head.

He listened and his eyes widened. His eyes then widened to the size as dinner plates and he 'ooo'ed.

"Mr. Borden has manners." Nathan said and set the headphones down.

It was now ten o'clock and everyone was back at base analyzing data and uploading it to the website. Sam found a slightly warmer hand print on the wall with the thermal camera in the kitchen. Zack felt someone touch his shoulder in one of the rooms, which made the EMF spike. Crisis felt the spirit of Lizzie's stepmother. She said she was very happy to have such nice visitors.

Once all the footage and evidence was uploaded everyone fanned out to grave the cameras around the house. Once everything was packed up they walked out the door. Nyra yelped in surprise. It was Frost.

"Frost, what the heck are you doing here?" Nyra asked half mad and half shocked.

Frost looked up at her meowed. Nyra sighed and picked him up, stroking his fur. He rubbed his head against Nyra's chin and purred.

"Let's just go catch the bus." Crisis said, scratching Frost behind the ears.

They all nodded and walked down to the bus stop. Finally the bus stopped. The doors opened up to reveal their favorite late night driver Lauren.

"Hey kids!" Lauren smiled as everyone got on board. Normally cats weren't allowed but Lauren let Frost on whenever he followed Nyra.

"Oh Nyra what a beautiful ring." Lauren gushed as she looked at the gold and diamond ring on Nyra's ring finger.

"It was my Grandma's wedding ring." Nyra said and took her seat.

Nyra sat between Crisis and Sam. Crisis petted Frost which made him purr. The boys talked and the girls fawned over Frost. Suddenly the bus rolled over with great force. There was the sound of screams and the crashing car. Just as Nyra was about to be hit she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

Nyra stumbled forward. Opening her eyes she looked around a completely different area. She was at some sort of train station. Looking around she saw only one train. It was bright red. Nyra realized she was pushing a cart.

"Dude you look ridiculous." Nyra heard Zack laugh. His voice sounded higher.

Nyra turned around and her purple eyes widened considerably. Zack, Crisis, Nathan and Sam looked just like they did when they were eleven. They were even dressed like they were when they were eleven. Nyra guessed she was eleven to. They were all pushing carts. Nyra saw Frost on her cart out of the corner of her eye.

"We're eleven!" Sam said in shock.

They heard the train whistle blow. Quickly they pushed their carts to the train. Nyra picked up Frost and walked up to the train while their bags were being loaded. They found an empty cart and all piled in, girls on one side guys on the other. Frost wrapped himself around Nyra's neck like a neck pillow, a very fluffy white one.

Once they were settled in they looked at each other with wide eyes, daring each other to come up with an answer to what was going on. Crisis broke the silence.

"Okay, we are now eleven, we are alive and we are on the Hogwarts Express. Any ideas on what we should do?" She looked at everyone.

"I think we should just go and take the classes." Zack said. "What else are we going to do?"

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "And we could stop some things from happening. For example Professor Snape's death." Everyone nodded their heads and settled down for the train ride.

Nyra closed her eyes and felt Frost's white fur brush her face. Just as Nyra was about to fall asleep she felt Crisis nudge her.

"What?" Nyra mumbled, annoyed with her eyes still closed.

"Malfoy has been staring at you for the past seven minutes." Crisis whispered in her ear.

Nyra raised her eyebrow and turned her head so that she was facing the other car. Nyra's eyes flew open and saw Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy. Draco jumped when he saw her purple eyes. Which is what Nyra was going for.

DRACO P.O.V

Draco was on the train for the first time to start his first year at Hogwarts. He knew he would be sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in his family was Slytherin and he knew for a fact that he would be sorted in Slytherin. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle found and empty car. Draco sat closest to the isle. That Weasly kid's rat bit Goyle and right now Draco was inwardly fuming. Looking over the car across from his he saw a group of five other first years.

There were three guys chatting quietly with one of the two girls, careful of the other girl who was trying to fall asleep. When Draco saw the one silent girl his head did a double take. The one girl who was silent was pale skinned, she was skinny, she seemed taller than most girls and she had long legs.

Her long curly hair that went down to her lower back was strikingly red. It was redder than a Wesley's. Their hair was orange like most red heads but hers was like blood. Draco could tell it wasn't died. With a family life like he had he could tell when something was fake. Nothing was fake about her. A fluffy white cat was wrapped around her shoulders sleeping. Draco wondered what color her eyes were. He was leaning towards green. Suddenly he saw her friend lean towards her and whisper in her ear.

"Malfoy has been staring at you for the past seven minutes." The blonde said.

Draco hadn't realized he had been staring for that long. The girl turned to face him and her eyes flew open. They were bright purple and piercing. Draco jumped.

NYRA P.O.V

Nyra laughed when she saw Draco's face. She gently scratched Frost behind the ear and smiled at Draco.

"Shouldn't someone of the great house of Malfoy know his manners? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She teased.

"How do you know my name?" Draco asked, staring into Nyra's eyes.

"I'm smart, what can I say?" Nyra shrugged with a smile Frost picked up his head and looked at Draco with his mismatched eyes.

"Hey Frost." Nyra crooned and scratched under his chin, making him purr.

Nyra felt Draco's gaze wandering over her body and used all self control she had to not blush. She knew who Draco Malfoy was and if he saw her blush things would get embarrassing and Nyra would never hear the end of it. So Nyra basically ignored him and continued to stroke her cat. Frost purred loudly enough for Draco to hear.

"You're not from here are you?" he asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk starting to spread across his face.

"Am I that transparent?" Nyra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No British accent." Draco said simply.

"Observant and smart. Nice. You're right none of us," Nyra said gesturing to her friends.

"Are from London, or this country, or this continent, or this side of the world for that matter."

"And you are from?" Draco said impatiently.

"Massachusetts in America." Nyra said and then remembered her family. Her mom and dad were going to have a heart attack that would shatter their hearts. Nyra's lips fell in sorrow for a moment but then went back to their original position.

"Best state ever! Now I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this is your first year?" Nyra asked.

"Yes. This is-" Draco began before Nyra interrupted.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Nyra, Crisis, Sam, Nathan and Zack all said at the same time.

Draco and now his 'pals' were staring at the kids with wide eyes.

"Okay... considering you know all our names what are yours?" Draco asked annoyance in his voice about the fact of being interrupted.

"Nathan Mathews." He saluted. Fun fact he was a black belt in tiger style Kung-fu.

"Sam Ebony." He could draw anything, reason why he was the webmaster of the team. He designed the site and it was cool!

"Crisis Lionns." She waved with the 'flirty fingers'. She could out dance anybody.

"Well she's my twin sister so I am Zack Lionns." Zack put his arms up in a 'ta da' way. Like his sister he could out dance anybody. The two had dance offs on a regular basis.

"And I'm Nyra Drake." Nyra was a musical prodigy. She could play guitar, violin, piano and she both sang and wrote songs. Except she had stage fright in front of anyone but her friends.

"How do you know so much about me? What else do you know?" Draco asked. Nyra exchanged nervous glances with her friends. They gave her a look that clearly said no.

"One day you might understand." Nyra said simply. Draco was about to respond but Nyra stretched her arms in a huge yawn. "I'm going to try and catch a few z's. Anybody wakes me up before we're there and they're dead." With that Nyra closed her eyes and felt Frost wrap himself around her neck for sleep.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Draco glanced at Nyra's sleeping form every now and then. Finally the train came to a stop. Nyra woke up from the screeching of the train coming to a stop. Nyra yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Lifting Frost off of her shoulders she stood up with Frost in her arms. They all walked out of the train and found Hagrid. Nyra had an excited little bounce in her step. Going to Hogwarts? No way! At this point she didn't really cared how it happened it was just too cool.

The boat ride up was amazing. They all sat in the same boat as they rode to the castle. Nyra saw the lights of the castle sparkle out on the water. Nyra was staring up at the castle when she felt a splash of cold water on her back. Nyra turned around angry when she saw Zack with his hand wet but when she saw that goofy grin her anger melted away. There was suddenly a look of shock on her friend's faces.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your eyes were red for a second and now their orange." Crisis said in complete and utter disbelief.

"What?" Nyra said in complete shock. Her friends wouldn't joke about this, and besides they could think of better jokes.

"Now your eyes are yellow!" Zack said, pointing at her.

"I got an idea!" Sam said. "Try thinking of something sad."

Nyra thought of her parents. She would never get to see them again. Never go shopping with mom or destroy her dad in Halo 4. Nyra's face fell as she thought of her old life.

"Your eyes are blue!" Sam said excitedly. Immediately Nyra was snapped back to the present.

"You have 'mood eyes'!" Nathan said excitedly. Nyra then felt excited.

"Orange!" Crisis said excitedly.

"We should make a list of what emotion equals what color." Sam said. That's Sam, always so organized.

** Eye Color List:**

Angry: Red

Embarrassed: Redish Pink

Happy/Excited: Orange

Surprised: Yellow

Scarred: White

Love: Pink

Sad: Blue

Jealous: Green

So now Nyra's eyes showed her emotions. Only the irises changed color. It was really cool. None of them had any idea of how or why Nyra's eyes were like this now. Nyra figured it was just the weird universe of Harry Potter being the weird universe of Harry Potter.

Nyra and her friends now stood outside the doors of the great hall. Frost had been taken by one of the teachers to be placed with the other pets. Nyra was super excited. She honestly didn't care what house she was placed in. She looked at Crisis and smiled hugely. Crisis gave her a hug. Nathan, Sam and Zack stood around them, looking at the huge doors anxiously. Nyra's eyes turned orange when she saw Professor McGonagal.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now at the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" Neville cheered. Nyra watched as the boy ran forward to get his toad.

He looked up at the head of Gryffindor with innocent eyes and muttered a "sorry." He then scrambled back into the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that McGonagal walked off.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Draco said. Everyone turned their heads towards him. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was then a bunch of whispering.

Nyra and her friends stepped a little closer to see the scene from the movie. "Thos is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Cue snicker from Ron. "Think my name is funny do you?" Draco asked angrily. "No need to ask for your name. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Wealsy."

"You have red hair." Nathan said, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Just let the scene play out." Nyra said, snatching her hair back from his hand.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He held out his hand. Nyra smirked when Harry said his line.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said.

McGonagal came up and tapped Draco on the shoulder with the scroll of paper. Draco threw Harry a dirty look and walked back down.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She said.

Everyone walked in and looked around the Great Hall in wonder. Nyra smiled excitedly. Her now orange eyes were shinning. Nyra saw The Sorting Hat sitting on the stool. She began to bubble up with excitement. What house would she be in? Nyra turned to her friends.

"Okay considering that the odds of us all being in the same house don't even exist let's agree that no house division is going to keep us from being best friends." Nyra said.

"We're each other's family now. No house is going to change that." Crisis said and put her hand out. Nyra put her's on top of it.

"And if any friends we make try to keep us apart then they are not real friends." Sam said, putting his hand in the circle.

"We are an island." Nathan said, putting his hand in.

"We were born alone we damn sure die alone." Zack said, putting his hand in the circle. "This is so stupid." Zack laughed and just hugged them all.

They all walked up to the front of the hall.

"Will you wait along here please? Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Nyra stared up excitedly at the Head Master who looked a lot like Santa. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The 1st years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our Care Taker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." He then sat down and the sorting started.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

One by one each student was sorted into their houses.

"Nyra Drake." Nyra smiled excitedly and walked forward.

Once the hat was on her head she could hear the Sorting Hat's voice in her head.

"Very smart, loyal… you know the future to an extent… a song writer, that's new. Now let's see… RAVENCLAW!"

Nyra smiled as the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers. She speed walked down to sit with her new house members. She shook hands with a few others and watched the ceremony continue. Crisis was sorted into Gryffindor, Zack was sorted into Hufflepuff, Nathan was sorted into Slytherin and Sam was sorted into Ravenclaw. Nyra gave Sam a one armed hug. It was good to have one of her friends with her.

When the feast began Nyra grabbed some corn, mashed potatoes, bread and pork chops on her plate. She looked around the Great Hall. She smiled at Crisis who smiled back. Zack gave her thumbs up when their eyes connected. Nyra smiled at Nathan. She then connected eyes with Draco. She smiled and waved. He smirked, his way of acknowledgement. Nyra smiled and took a sip of water. It was definitely going to be an interesting new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyra sat in the library with her friends. They had finished all of their homework but they were trying to get Zack to learn Japanese just like they used to take back in the normal world. He thought he had gotten out of it. He was dead wrong.

"What are you doing down here?" A familiar voice asked.

Nyra turned her head and smiled when she saw Draco. "Teaching Zack Japanese. We've been taking classes on it for two years and he still doesn't get it. I don't care how long it takes I am drilling this language into his head. The only thing he can say is "wakaranai."" Nyra said in a perfect accent.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, grabbing a Charms book and sitting down at the table behind the group.

"I don't know." Nyra replied.

"How could you not know what it means?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I do know what it means. It means 'I don't know.'" Nyra said, earning a chuckle from Draco.

"Why are you all of you always together? You do know your houses won't be too pleased. Or at least Slytherin won't be." Draco glared at Nathan but his fellow Slytherin ignored it.

"We've all been best friends since way before Hogwarts." Crisis said.

"We'll be best friends way after." Sam replied, 3/4 of the way done with his paper.

"Anybody who tries to keep us separate can kiss my ass." Crisis said, earning some chuckles from her friends.

"Language Crisis!" Nyra mock scolded.

"Yeah we're only eleven." Zack teased.

"Oh I got plenty more curse words. Want to hear them?" She asked with a smile. They all declined. Draco rolled his eyes, sent a glare Nathan's way which, again, he ignored.

Draco turned; his eyes stopped for a second at Nyra and then turned to his book. The friends then went back to their studies. A few people had confronted them about their house mixture but they brushed it off like a fleck of dust on their robes.

Classes were great. Nyra did great in charms, with a little bit of practice she could make a feather levitate like it was second nature. Herbology was pretty easy, just do as you're told and everything is fine. Defense against the Dark Arts was good, once you forget the fact that the teacher has Voldemort growing out of the back of his head. Transfiguration was a little tricky but it was pretty easy once you knew what you're doing. The worst class for Nyra was Potions. For one thing Snape kept staring at her red hair. It must remind him of Lily, was Nyra's only explanation. Nyra could never stay awake in History of Magic but then again no one can.

* * *

Nyra was walking down to charms class at the moment when she heard someone call her by her last name, being called by her last gave her a pretty good idea of who it was. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy speed walking towards her. Nyra slowed her pace until the Slytherin caught up with her.

"You left your Charms book in Transfiguration." He said as he handed her said book.

"Thanks. I'm heading there right now. Which class are you going to?" Nyra asked.

"I'm heading to Charms as well." Draco said, complying with the idea of small talk.

"Great." Nyra smiled. Talking with her favorite character from the Harry Potter series, awesome!

"Your eyes just turned orange!" Draco said in shock. Nyra looked at him in confusion for a moment but then smiled.

"My eyes change color according to my mood. Zack, the Hufflepuff," Nyra said at a look of confusion on Draco's face. "Calls them my 'Mood Eyes.' But my eyes are naturally purple." Nyra said.

"So orange means you're..." Draco thought for a moment and then spoke his guess. "Happy?" Nyra smiled and nodded.

"Another example would be if I think of something that makes me angry, like when Britney Eleusis from my house jinxed my hair to give it blue polka dots." Nyra remembered that prank. Britney was a fifth year that could easily be mistaken for a Slytherin, not that Nyra had anything against Slytherin but you get the point. None of her house mates really liked her but she either ignored it or was completely oblivious. Apparently she didn't like first years all that much, so she pranked them. Nyra was the first to get that prank done to her. She had gone to the Hospital Wing and gotten her hair fixed while Britney got detention. Nyra was still angry. In fact she felt her eyes beginning to turn red.

"They're turning red." Draco said, snapping Nyra out of her thoughts. She smiled again.

"I don't know why my eyes are like this, they just are." For the rest of the way to class the two walked in an oddly comfortable silence.

* * *

About a month later Nyra was feeling very depressed. She couldn't get her parents out of her mind. She missed them both terribly. Nyra sighed deeply. She then tried to think of something else. For example after Nyra told the blue polka dot hair story to her friends she found out that Zack and Crisis duct taped the girl to the Ravenclaw common room ceiling. Nyra smiled slightly. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Nyra turned and saw one of her fellow Ravenclaws.

"You need to go down to Professor Dumbledore's office." Nyra almost asked what for but figured that the boy wouldn't know.

Nyra grabbed her books and walked down to Dumbledore's office. Did she do something that got her into trouble? Not that she knew of. Once Nyra walked to the Gargoyle statue she noticed that Sam, Nathan, Crisis and Zack were there to. Nyra looked at them in confusion.

"What did we do?" Sam asked in a whisper/screaming voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Zack whisper/screamed as well.

"I don't know." Sam said in a normal voice.

Just then Dumbledore showed up. "Don't worry you're not in trouble." All of the students relaxed.

"Banana split." The gargoyle leapt aside and Dumbledore lead the students upstairs.

Nyra looked around Dumbledore's office. It was incredible. Nyra felt Crisis tap her arm. Her blonde friend pointed off into a corner. Nyra looked in said direction and gasped in awe. It was Faux. The proud bird stood on his perch, looking regal and proud.

"Ah yes, you've spotted my pet phoenix. Can you tell me his name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Faux." They said together but then clamped their mouths shut.

"Don't worry; I'm aware of the situation." A sigh of relief. "I wanted to tell you not to worry your secret is safe with me. You are open to tell your secret but keep it small, only tell the people you trust absolutely. I have made arrangements for you five to stay at the castle year round. There are a few faculty members who stay here year round, Hagrid, Professor Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey for example. You won't be alone in this castle for five months, don't worry." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore…does Mr. Filtch stay here to?" Sam asked.

"Why, would you rather have Severus?" Dumbledore asked with an amused twinkle. The friends looked at each other, looked back at Dumbledore and said the exact same answer at the exact same time.

"Yes." Severus Snape was ten times cooler.

"Really? Even you Miss. Lionns?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Snape is a," Crisis whispered the next piece of her sentence, "a spy for the Order of the Phoenix," she then spoke at a normal volume, "Plus he created the _Sectumsempra _curse, anyone who can accomplish this stuff, go through what he's gone through and still stay sane is okay in my book." Crisis said.

Nyra snickered, and then looked around the room and at the door. "Guess this is home now." Nyra sighed. This was certainly going to be a whole new ball game.

* * *

**I own nothing but my OC's. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R**


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting every student went to their respective dorms. Nyra stared out the window, it was raining. Frost was sitting on her lap, looking out at the rain as well. Nyra's head was filled with thoughts of her parents and family, family friends and others that she cared about that she left behind. Nyra sighed and stood up from her seat at the window, with Frost in her arms. The purple eyed girl opened her trunk and started rooting around in it. She saw something sparkly resting on top of one of her shirts. It was a charm bracelet. Nyra picked it up and as she examined it she noticed something. The charms looked like her instruments. Her guitar, her piano, her electric guitar and her violin. Nyra looked at it curiously; she never had a charm bracelet like this.

Nyra examined the charms even closer, they seemed almost too realistic. She took one of the charms off, the keyboard. Frost was sitting next to her, sniffing the charm bracelet. It seemed so real. Nyra took out her wand and cast a spell on the charm.

"_Engrogio." _The charm turned into a full sized electronic keyboard. Nyra was surprised and when she caught it she gasped in awe. It was her keyboard. Frost, who was startled by the sudden use of magic, came out from underneath the bed. Nyra pressed the power button and the keyboard turned on. When she looked at the power percentage she saw the infinity symbol. Nyra smiled a little half smile and played a few notes. She sighed; finally she had something she could vent on. Nyra took out a notepad and pencil and began writing.

Nyra had showed the bracelet to her friends and they said they had all gotten similar things. Crisis and Zack, the dancing maniacs, had dancing clothes, dancing shoes, an iPod and a beat box for each bracelet. Nathan, his had a training dummy, training clothes, first aid kit for injuries and a water bottle with an everlasting charm on it. Sam's, the artist had a pad of paper, a pencil, colored pencils, pencil sharpener and a sharpie permanent marker. They all loved the fact that they had their stress relievers with them.

A few days later Nyra wanted a place to practice in quiet, her first thought was the Room of Requirement but she had no idea where it was. Nyra just started walking by the lake on Saturday. It was late November, a little after the troll incident. When Professor Quirrell came in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" The troll that he let in. After he fainted and everyone started screaming, Nyra and her friends, knowing this would happen, remained in their seats and calmly finished their dinner. Then they all went back to their dormitories.

Anyways, it was late November and it was getting really cold. Nyra had switched from a skirt to pants, big furry boots, a scarf and right now she was wearing those thin, knit gloves that you can stuff in your pocket. Nyra kept walking, looking out at the lake, the leaves crunching under her feet. Nyra saw a large tree, it wasn't the Womping Willow, and Nyra knew that. It was a very big tree, it seemed old, and Nyra thought it was a large oak tree. All the leaves had fallen off and blown away. Nyra looked up at the tree, thinking it must look amazing with all of its leaves on.

Nyra decided to settle down underneath the tree that over looked the lake. She took off her keyboard charm and supersized her piano. Turning it on, she took out her song and set it down. This was her way to vent out extreme emotions, in this case, extreme sadness.

Draco Malfoy was walking around the outside of Hogwarts with Crabbe and Goyle. He saw a head of bright red hair. At first he thought it was a Weasley, a new chance to make fun of the filthy blood traitors. But then he realized this hair was blood red, the kind you could only achieved by hair dye but it was natural. Draco immediately recognized it as the girl he met, Nyra Drake, the girl with the 'Mood Eyes'. She seemed upset, and like she was looking for something. If there was one thing that Draco was when the situation was right, he was curious.

"I'll meet you two in the common room later." Draco said, waving off the other two Slytherins.

They looked at each other in confusion for a few moments, shrugged and then walked off. He walked as quietly as he could, following her but not trying to startle her. He crept by, watching her settle underneath a tree. She took something off of her bracelet and charmed it with her wand. It became huge. Draco had no idea what it was or what it was for but it looked a lot like a piano. She then took out a piece of paper, not parchment, paper and set it down next to her. She then started playing the keys in a soft and sad song. Nyra then started to sing. Her voice was truly amazing.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Draco was slightly confused. Why were the lyrics so sad? This wasn't any song that he had heard before. He then recognized the lyrics. He had Charms with Nyra and his assigned seat was right behind hers. Whenever he looked at her notes to see what she was writing when they weren't supposed to be writing he noticed there was another piece of paper poking out from underneath her parchment. She would just write random sentences that he didn't pay attention to. He now realized they were lyrics in a song that she was writing that she was now singing. She now sang slightly louder with more power behind her voice.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

She then started to play that slow melody again on her piano. Her voice went back to her quieter and soft singing. The song was obviously sad, probably meant to express the sorrow of losing someone. Draco began to wonder if she lost someone close to her and if she did, who?

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it holds_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Once again her voice rose in volume and confidence.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

Her voice then rose in power, emotion and volume more than it had in the song. Draco kept watching and listening as the girl continued to sing.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along."_

Once again more piano except now the tempo sped up; her voice retained all of its power, volume and emotion.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of meeee (4x)."_

Nyra sighed as she finished her song. She put her lyrics sheet in her bag and shrank her keyboard. She then reattached the charm to her bracelet. Nyra felt uneasy though, she felt like she was being watched throughout the whole song. She knew from paranormal investigation to trust her feelings and instincts. She then heard a twig snap. Nyra whirled around and pointed her wand at the unannounced spectator. Nyra's eyes widened and turned yellow with shock, but they were flecked with blue from the sadness of her song. Her watcher was Draco Malfoy. He had his hands up in a half serious surrender.

"How much of that did you hear?" Nyra asked, lowering her wand and her cheeks and eyes starting to color.

"All of it." Draco said.

Nyra groaned with embarrassment and leaned up against the tree, her cheeks furiously red. She did not like performing in front of people. She wasn't normally shy but when it came to her music and receiving compliment she was. Nyra let out an aggravated sigh, her cheeks were starting to lose their pink coloring but it was still there.

"You're really good you know." Draco said walking up and leaning against the tree. Nyra's cheeks colored a little more. "Did you write the song yourself?" Nyra nodded as Draco sat down next to her.

"Music is how I vent out my emotions. For example if I was missing my family, I would sing a song like that." Nyra drew her legs to her chest; she rested her chin on her knees. She let out a shaky breath.

"Well, you will be seeing them during Christmas break." Draco said.

"I won't ever be seeing them again." Nyra said sadly. Draco looked at her in confusion. Nyra couldn't tell him the truth he would think she was a nut box. She buried her face in her knees and used the first logical explanation she could think of. Her explanation was basically the truth to her. "They're all dead." She choked out. It was half true; her parents thought she was dead. So in a sense, to Nyra her parents and all her family were dead.

Nyra pulled herself together and let out a calming breath. "Sorry, it's still a fresh wound." Nyra settled back onto the tree. "I'm still adjusting to being an orphan." Draco gently squeezed Nyra's hand.

"I'm very sorry." Draco said. He then looked down at her hand. On her ring finger was a golden wedding band with a diamond on it. "You're married?" Draco asked in shock. Nyra looked down and saw what she was looking at where he was looking. She snatched her hand away with a light blush on her face.

"No! This is my grandmother's ring. I first got it when I was five. That's when Uncle Jay asked the same question you just did. *sigh* Uncle Jay, he was special. He actually visited me after he died." Nyra said, smiling at Draco.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, curious. The only ghosts he had ever seen were the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"Yep, that was when I became interested in ghosts." Nyra said. She looked at Draco and saw him patiently looking up at her. "Story time?" Nyra asked. Draco nodded. Nyra laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nyra asked. This was not the arrogant prat at the beginning of the HP series.

"You're different." Draco shrugged. "In a good way." He added hastily. Nyra smiled.

"Alright story time." Nyra smiled. "I grew up in Massachusetts with my mom and dad, in a house that my dad built. It was a two bedroom house and in my bedroom I had a window, where I would sometimes sit at night and watch the stars and the moon."

"When I was about five years old my parents had a very, very good friend by the name of Michael Jay, but I called him Uncle Jay. He had been a lifelong friend of my dad's. I don't know how they met really; I just know that for as long as I can remember Mr. Jay was always around. I think he had lost all of his family, which is why he spent all of his time with us. He and my dad loved each other dearly and of course after my mom met him she felt the same way."

"He came at least two or three times a week. A very nice man, older man, kind and sweet and he and I had a special connection. My relationship with him was like a little girl with Santa Claus. He was always bringing me little gifts, little toys, books, ribbons for my hair." Nyra twirled a scarlet lock of hair between her fingers.

"We just really loved each other, I adored him, and he, he really loved me, and I could feel it. When he got older, the only thing that he was troubled about was that he had Parkinson's or something... his hands shook terribly, not just a little but a lot and I think it embarrassed him. I could see that. So he used to keep his hands in his pockets. But when he would come over, I would jump on his lap and hug him and kiss him, and I would make him take his hands out of his pockets," for emphasis Nyra picked up Draco's hands and held them in her's. "And I'd try to steady his hands. Because I wanted to make it alright for him because I could see that it bothered him." Nyra let go of Draco's hands.

"And I would try to pull him up out of his chair and have him play with me and dance with me and play with me but at that point in his life he just didn't feel like playing anymore. I think that this thing bothered him terribly. But it didn't matter to me whether they shook or not I just adored him. I would look up at him and say 'Well everybody loves you' he said to me 'that's because I love everybody.' Oh he was something, he was special." Nyra said her voice a little sad but she was smiling.

"One night I was sleeping upstairs in my bed." Draco scooted closer slightly; this was obviously when her Uncle Jay visited her. "I was awakened by a light. It was in the shape of a ball, a round silver ball of light, and it has little silver nubs off it. My whole room was lit up by this. And I just thought "That's awesome. What is that? That's amazing!"It was bouncing irregularly, all over the room, up and down and up and down and up and down and I just sat there and watched it thinking it was the best thing I'd ever seen. It didn't frighten me at all I just thought it was a wonderful new toy."

"So I jumped off my bed, and when I jumped off to try and catch it, it kept bouncing and bouncing and I'd go for it and I couldn't get it, couldn't get it. Then for just a second, the ball was just suspended for a moment. I saw who was bouncing the ball. It was Uncle Jay. The ball was suspended between us. He smiled at me, showing me his hands and they were perfectly calm, strait, not moving an inch. The next second the ball flew past me. I dove after it but the minute it hit the bed, it was gone. Then I looked back, poof he was gone. Nothing there. I thought, "Haha, that was great and Uncle Jay played with me and I didn't even have to ask him to play with me. So I went to sleep very happy."

"I woke up the next morning and as I was on my way down stairs I tripped over something. I looked down and picked up one of the silvery rubbery nubs that had been on this ball of light. It was there! I was so excited because I could show my parents. So I ran down stairs, they were in the kitchen having breakfast. Got so excited. "Mr. Jay came to see me. There was a ball it was bouncing in my bedroom, it was so much fun! Then Mr. Jay showed me his hands and they were perfectly calm. Then my mom looked at me she said "Honey, we know your imagination is amazing but you have to tell the truth." My dad said, "Honey, Mr. Jay couldn't have been here because he lives to far away, trains don't run at night. So you got to remember that Nyra, always tell the truth." I'd seen it. I had seen and I knew and they didn't believe, and that just devastated me."

Draco listened to the story with rapt attention. Why couldn't her Uncle just Floo or apparate back to his house? _He was probably a squib, didn't want to bother her parents. _Draco thought to himself.

"My mother stood up to go get the mail. She came back. She opened the first letter, she became upset. I heard her mutter "Mr. Jay, what?" Then she said "Ben, please come look at this." So daddy got up to go read the letter. Mom and dad talked a little bit, their voices were lowered so that I couldn't hear. Then they came back to the table. They said "We have something to tell you. Mr. Jay passed away, your Uncle passed away last night. You won't be seeing him anymore, Uncle Jay went to heaven." Then they stopped, they realized, what I'd been telling them was the truth. Then they looked at me and said "we're sorry we didn't believe you, obviously, Mr. Jay paid a visit to someone he loved very much." And obviously he had found some healing in that passing." Nyra sighed. She smiled at Draco.

Draco looked up and then pointed towards the sky. "Hey look, Jay's." Nyra looked up and giggled in amazement. It was too cold for birds. Soon the birds fluttered away. Draco stood up and brushed himself off.

"Let's head to the Great Hall and grab something hot to drink." Draco said, he helped Nyra to her feet.

"Wow grabbing a drink with a Ravenclaw? Draco Malfoy, what has happened to you?" Nyra teased. Draco smirked.

"I met a new friend who's different from everyone else." Draco said.

Nyra smiled and walked with her new friend back to the castle. Still Draco being this nice was mind boggling. When she was first reading the book she didn't think that Draco had a nice bone in his body. Well, Nyra was happy that Draco was proving her wrong. Who would have thought that the Slytherin Prince could be so sweet? Nyra was going to enjoy her stay at Hogwarts, at least with Draco Malfoy there to help her along the way.


End file.
